Beach City watches Steven Universe
by Skylord-Xenysis
Summary: Xenysis decides to take the Steven Universe characters out of their world temporarily to watch what would be their future.
1. Author's note

-Author's Note-

I've decided to try remaking the beginning of this fanfic, now that I've seen the steven nuke. I'll be tweaking the time periods in which some characters will be taken out of, and I'll also be only including the main characters. (For example, not the ENTIRETY of Beach City, as that's one of the reasons why I was having trouble which the chapters.)

I'll see all of you when the time comes.


	2. Prologue

**-AN-  
** Just as a note for my readers, when I write this fanfiction, I'm assuming that you all know what each of the character from Steven Universe looks like, so I won't be getting into much detail about their descriptions.  
Also, I don't own Steven Universe.

* * *

As the couple worked out their problems on the dance floor, Pearl gazed longingly in Rose's direction.

Amethyst: "I think this one's my favorite."  
Pearl, solemnly: "I think he's her favorite, too."

Just as Pearl sighed, giving up this chance to be with Rose, a flash of light blinded the group. When Pearl could see more clearly, Rose was gone. All that was left was a awestruck Greg, whom was tearing up.

* * *

As the gems sat in the raft, Steven had an idea to help pass the time.

Steven: "Anyone want a wet bagel?"

Just as Steven said it, he and the gems disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

As the giant eyeball in the sky drew closer to the earth, a flash of white light blinded the gems. When the light faded, Greg was nowhere to be seen. In a nearby restaurant, a theorist also disappeared.

* * *

As Steven rode his bike closer to the mysterious girl, a flash of light blinded him for a second. When he could see again, the girl was gone. Heartbroken, Steven made his way back to the beach house. In a nearby town, the girl's parents also disappeared in the same flash of light.

* * *

On Homeworld, Peridot received orders from Yellow Diamond, herself. Proud to have the honor of serving directly under a Diamond-class gem's command, Peridot marched her way to the nearest warp pad. Just as she was about to begin work, a flash of light caused her, and a nearby general, to disappear.

* * *

Lapis sat in the scout-class ship that was about to crash-land, and was left wondering why Steven hadn't come back for her. In the final seconds before crashing, she began weeping, believing that even her one true friend had left her. Then, a bright light took her out of the ship.

* * *

As soon as the flash of light faded, Lapis found herself in a strange room of sorts. It was extremely spacious, and had row upon row of seating. Toward the front of the room hung a giant monitor, and to the back were two sets of doors. Before Lapis could run fly toward the doors that, no doubt, led out of this place, she felt someone grasp her shoulder.

Out of sheer instinct, Lapis shot frozen water in the stranger's direction, only to find the spike was caught. The person that she gazed upon was about as tall as herself. He had brown, almost red hair, lime-green eyes, and a large purple mark on the right side of his neck. He wore a forest-green headband with a dark-violet shirt, gold wristbands, hiking boots, and pale pink slacks. He tossed the ice spike away, and Lapis couldn't help but notice a violet gemstone embedded into the back of his neck. 'Weren't all Gems considered female?!'

?: "Alright, if you would just calm down, I'll explain what's going on."

Lapis nodded cautiously, and the stranger continued.

?: "Okay, I've been quite saddened at how the future was beginning to turn out in your universe, so I've decided to bring the main people, human and gem alike, to this place so that they could watch the future on this giant screen over here. Also, I've decided to keep General Jasper trapped in a cage."

Lapis didn't seem to believe this new gem.

?: "Here, let me show you."

The stranger then flipped a switch that was hidden from view, and the room lit up a bit more. This revealed two figures in cages. There stood Jasper, looking menacing as ever, and what appeared to be a tiny green gem, with multiple limb extensions taken apart nearby.

?: "Remember you two, if you touch those beams, you're automatically destabilized."  
Jasper, yelling from behind her shoulder: "YEAH, YEAH! I KNOW THAT!"  
?: "Good. Now Lapis, just to let you know, there are going to be some people that you probably wouldn't like to see face to face right now. Would you like to sit in a hidden area?"

Lapis could just nod, she was so shocked. The stranger led her to a chair that was dimly lit, and sat her down there. Afterward he snapped his fingers, and another flash of light enveloped the room. When it dissipated, there was a large group of humans and gems in a pile in front of them. Once the new group got organised out of the mess, the stranger tapped a microphone.

?: "Thank you all for coming. My name is Xenysis, and I'll going to be showing you all a television series that is popular where I'm from."  
Xenysis: "Now, any questions?"

At this, Connie and Ronaldo rose their hands, as I expected.

Xenysis: "No, Ronaldo. I'm not a snerson. In fact, I'm a gem."  
Xenysis: "What's on _your_ mind, Connie?"

At that, she seemed quite surprised at how I knew her name. After a moment, she went ahead with her question.

Connie: "Um, what do you mean by 'where you're from'?"  
Xenysis: "That, is a REALLY good question, and the answer to that is I'm from another universe."  
Xenysis: "Please don't question it, everyone."

After calming them all down about this revelation, Xenysis continued his explanation

Xenysis: "So, first things first, Garnet. I'm afraid that your future vision is useless here, so there's no use in trying. Next, a lot of you might recognize a few characters in this series, so please don't go exclaiming 'that's what's-his/her-name', thank you, and you may all be seated."  
Xenysis: "Everyone ready? Good. Now let's begin. The first episode is called "Gem Glow.""


End file.
